


West Virginia Wood

by sydwrites



Series: CLYDE LOGAN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [4]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Degrading Language, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Name Calling, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Roughness, Smutty goodness, Some daddy kink, dom clyde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: You haven't seen Clyde in a whole week, the last three days of which you were unable to call him.Now that you're here, nothing is getting in Clyde's way of having you again.
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Reader, Clyde Logan & You, Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: CLYDE LOGAN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047895
Kudos: 15





	West Virginia Wood

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my most popular works over on tumblr (and one of my personal favorites as well!)
> 
> enjoy!

“Clyde!”  
You hadn’t seen him in a whole week and you missed him so much. Clyde was at a military reunion out of town for a few days and then he went straight to the campsite for the annual Logan family camping trip, which meant that you couldn’t even text him.  
But finally, it was Friday night and you rushed over to the campsite right after work.  
He smiled, pulling you into a big bear hug, his signature. “Hey pumpkin.”  
You looked up at him, smile splitting your face in two, lifting up to connect your lips. He deepened the kiss immediately, pressing his body into yours until there was absolutely no space between the two of you. The kiss intensified and Clyde’s hands had just crept down to your ass before someone cleared their throat behind you, pulling you apart.  
“If you’re done, we’re ready to start dinner.”  
Clyde turns around and frowns at her. “I haven’t seen her in a week, Mel. Gimme a second to show her some lovin’.”  
She holds her hands up, surrendering, walking back towards the fire before he was back on you.  
His lips attacked yours and his hands gripped your ass, lifting you up before pressing your back against a nearby tree. He pulled away, panting.  
“Fuck, I’ve missed ya so much honey.” He growled, lowering his lips to your neck, planting kisses there. “It’s been so long since I’ve had ya.”  
You giggled when his bulge pressed against your inner thigh. “We gotta go to dinner, Clyde…your family’s waiting for us.”  
“I c-can’t, ‘m too hard.” He groaned, burying his face into your neck. “Gonna have to jerk m’self off. Go on te the fire honey, I’ll be there in a second.”  
As he let you down, your eyes trailed down until they reached the large tent in his jeans. You started chewing on your lip, admiring it for a moment before looking back up at Clyde with puppy eyes.  
“Can I watch?”  
His eyes bulged out of his head. “W-What? Ye wanna…watch?”  
You nodded. “Clyde, you’re so sexy when you touch yourself.”  
“Oh fuck.” He couldn’t hold back any longer, practically ripping the button and zipper down before pulling his hard leaking cock out, groaning as it bobbed a bit. His hand wraps around the base and his hips push forward, knowing that this would have to be quick and rough.  
Your eyes moved up and down with his hand for a while, sometimes looking up at him when he made a particularly loud noise.  
“H-Honey?”  
“Yeah?”  
He growled. “T-Touch yer tits, rub em fer me? Jus’ over ya shirt is fine.”  
You nodded. “Sure, baby.”  
Your hands grab your breasts, squeezing them gently, making you sigh. Clyde’s eyes were almost completely black now, hips fucking harder against his hand. “F-Fuck, I love those tits, missed ‘em.”  
It wasn’t long before he had come right up to the edge, just needing one more thing to tip over. And you knew just the thing. You bent over, grabbing a fallen red leaf from the ground before bringing it up to his tip.  
At first, Clyde was confused, furrowing his eyebrows. You smirked.  
“I want to see how much you made for me, Clyde.”  
His jaw clenched and his eyes shut, throwing his head back with a moan before returning to your gaze. “Y-Y-You wanna s-see my c-cum?”  
You nod, biting your lip. “I want to see, Clyde, see how much cum you made for me. I bet it’s so much, a big fucking load, gonna make a mess..”  
And with that, he was cumming, spurting thick white ropes onto the smooth red surface with a string of curses mixed with your name. He looked down at the leaf and his eyes went wide, cheeks flushing pink.  
“Holy s-shit.”  
Your eyes couldn’t pull away, looking down at the puddle of cum on the leaf, gawking to yourself at the sheer amount. “Fuck Clyde, I didn’t know you could make so much.”  
He blushed madly now, tips of his ears going red. “It was all for you, been holdin’ back a bit since ya left.”  
You smirked, pulling him down for one more kiss before walking towards the fire, looking back once more to blow him a kiss.  
“See ya soon, lover boy.”  
—  
You’d crossed the line when you came back to the fire after dinner with your pajamas on, aka one of Clyde’s old shirts and cute booty shorts that made your ass look delectable. It definitely didn’t help when the light breeze made your nipples hard and Clyde realized you weren’t wearing a bra. And it certainly didn’t do yourself any favors when you sat on his lap and started subtly grinding on the forming bulge pressing against your inner thigh.  
Everyone was talking and laughing around the fire but Clyde was oddly silent, surely due to the rock hard erection pressing against the seams of his Levi’s. He’d warned you earlier, when you first came out in those pajamas.  
“You look so damn sexy, I may not be able te hold off ‘til the end of the night.”  
And when you started slowly rocking back and forth on his lap, he gave another warning, wrapping his hand around your neck and pulling you back until your ear met his lips.  
“Behave.”  
Now, he was red-faced and sweating, jaw clenching tighter each time you made contact with his clothed cock. His large flesh hand suddenly gripped your hip tightly, definitely leaving bruises behind, pulling you back until your back was fully against his chest.  
“Say your goodnight’s and get in the fucking tent. I’ve lost my patience and now, I ain’t gonna be too gentle with ya.”  
You whimpered softly, standing up and bidding the Logan’s goodnight before walking over to your tent, thankfully the one furthest from everyone else, heartbeat ringing in your ears. The door flap was left slightly open as you lay down, waiting for Clyde to come in. A few seconds later, the tall shadow of Clyde Logan appeared outside your tent, roughly pulling the flap open before he looked down at you with dark eyes.  
He quickly got in and closed the flap before pouncing, pinning your hips between his knees while his mouth savagely attacked yours. His hands were all over your body at once, it seemed, as your shorts were pulled down your legs to reveal your glistening bare folds.  
“Fuck, it’s been so long since I’ve had ya.” He growled, dipping his fingers down to rub your slit. “I b-bet…”  
Your eyebrows furrowed. “Bet what, Clyde?”  
When he looked back up at you, there was an animalistic shimmer in his eye that you’d never seen before. It sent shivers throughout your entire body.  
“I bet ye don’t even remember h-how te take me.”  
You huffed in laughter. “Clyde, it’s only been a wee-”  
“I could hurt ya.”  
You were puzzled. “I’ll be fine, baby, I promise.”  
Suddenly, his hand wrapped around your neck and forced your head back against the pillows. “No, ya won’t.” His voice was commanding. “It’s gonna h-hurt real bad, you’ll barely be able to take it. Y-You’ll be b-beggin’ me to stop, tellin’ me how m-much…fuck…how much it hurts.”  
It finally clicked in your mind and you smirked, reaching down to cup him through the denim. “You want to hurt me, don’t you? Wanna fuck me so hard you split my pussy in half, destroy my insides with this” You squeezed him. “Big…”  
Another squeeze.  
“Fat…”  
Squeeze.  
“Cock?”  
He growls, shoving his hips forward. “Y-Yeah, fuck. I wanna wreck yer lil cunt with m’ cock.”  
Your eyebrows raise and you give his balls a squeeze. “Then do it. Hurt me, fuck me so hard daddy.”  
Clyde growls again, pushed his jeans and boxers down to his ankles while kissing, more like biting, your neck.  
His hand wrapped around his length, giving it a few strokes before lining up with your entrance, looking you straight in the eye as he pushes just the head in. He groans, veins popping from under his skin as he tries to restrain himself.  
“I w-want ye t’ tell me how bad it h-hurts, buttercup, need te hear ya s-say it.”  
You nod. “I will, I will.”  
He slowly and painfully pushed in inch-by-inch, eye watering up at the intense pleasure he was feeling. Your back had arched completely off the blow-up mattress with each push forward, walls stinging and burning in the most delightful way.  
“Ow, baby it h-hurts.”  
His teeth grind together, hands gripping the sides of the pillow next to your head tightly. “F-Fuck, I’m not even fully inside yet, honey.”  
Your eyes go wide as he pushes the last inch into you, biting down on your lip to prevent a scream. “Clyde, it h-h-hurts. You’re so big, fuck, I don’t think I can take it!”  
“I’ll make ya take it.” He growled, pulling back a little more than halfway before roughly sheathing himself back inside you. “Take it like a good girl!”  
He starts up a steady rhythm instantly, air mattress squeaking loudly with each of his movements. “That’s it, f-fuck, I knew it.” His voice dropped down to a whisper. “Knew I could hurt ya like this.”  
You still heard what he said, squeezing your eyes shut and moaning. “O-Oh, s-shit Clyde! Y-You’re too big, I c-can’t…can’t t-take it!”  
His hips begin to pound you at a fast pace. “Yes ya can, fuck, yer takin’ me real well. Ya take d-daddy’s cock s-so good, little girl, so fuckin’ good.”  
“Daddy, please!” You cry, biting down on your hand. “You’re splitting m-m-me in h-half, fuck it stings so m-much!”  
Clyde suddenly looked you right in the eye, clearly desperate. “Tell me to stop, beg me to stop fuckin’ ya…” His voice lowers. “p-please.”  
You nodded briefly. “Oh God, daddy please s-stop! Pull out, it’s too m-much!”  
A fire ignited within him and he started fucking you harder, thrusting into you once per second.  
“N-No!” He roared. “Daddy’s n-not done wit ya yet an’ yer gonna keep t-takin it until I c-cum!”  
Your eyes were clouded with tears, the pleasure was too much and you were so close to orgasm. “Shit, fuck!”  
He quickly noticed the tears in your eyes, the sight spurring him on. “You g-gon’ cry, little one? Cry on daddy’s cock cause he’s fuckin’ ya too hard, splittin’ ya open?”  
The tears began to roll down your cheeks as your walls tighten and clench around him, signaling your approaching climax. “It’s s-so much, you’re t-too big daddy!”  
“Christ, f-fuckin’ pussy’s squeezin’ me so good, w-won’t last m-much longer.”  
You pushed gently at his chest, bringing him to a brief halt. He looked worried for a moment but you quickly put his mind at ease. “I want you to fuck me from behind, Clyde.”  
He grinned, swiftly pulling you up and flipping you over without pulling out. Once you were in position, he was back to his previous rhythm, fucking you hard and fast. More tears spilled from your eyes at the new angle, cock pushing against each and every one of your inner sweet spots.  
“Oh God, shit baby! I t-think I’m gonna f-f-fucking squirt!”  
His eyes went wide. “Y-Yer gonna s-squirt? Jesus fuckin’ Christ Y/N, ya tryin’ te kill me?”  
You try to giggle in between moans, but you’re just too close to orgasm now. “M-M-Maybe…”  
He laughs breathily, speeding his thrusts up one last time while his thumb lazily rubs and teases your clit. “C’mon, cum fer me honey! Gimme that tight pussy a yers I love so much.”  
After the pad of his large thumb presses down on your nub, you’re finished, gasping and crying out as your release comes out in a small stream onto the head of his cock. The feeling alone sent Clyde over the edge. Ropes of hot cum spurt deep inside of you while he lowly groans your name, hips rutting forward to make sure it’s all inside of you.  
Clyde pulls out and collapses next to you, panting heavily as he comes down from climax. Both of you take some time to compose yourselves before he pulls you close, kissing all over your face, making you giggle and squirm in his arms. “Clyde!”  
He pulls away and looks you in the eyes. “I love ya so much, Y/N. Bein’ without ya this whole week was real hard, harder than I thought.”  
You nodded in agreement, resting your head against his chest. “I missed you so much, Clyde. Not being able to call you the last couple of days was really difficult for me.”  
His lips curled up into a small smile as he relaxed against you.  
Don’t worry Y/N, we won’t have to be apart like that ever again Clyde thought, looking over at his bag where a small velvet box was ever so slightly poking out of the top.  
He soon fell asleep, stroking your bare ring finger with his thumb.  
It won’t be empty for much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> syd <3


End file.
